1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive-out assembly for a microfilm apparatus and in one aspect to an assembly for driving the free end of a coiled microfilm off a reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a variety of different microfilm cartridges are on the market; for this reason it has been common practice to use several drive-out assemblies each developed specifically for one type of microfilm cartridge.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a drive-out assembly for microfilm apparatus which is suited for different types of microfilm cartridges.